A Brother's Gift
by Tigyr
Summary: Written for the Ziva's Star Challenge
1. Chapter 1

A Brother's Gift

A/N: spoilers for seasons 6/7

Tim looks at the desk that sits diagonally from him. Ziva is diligently typing away and reading something on her computer; he can see her absently playing with her hair; something that she didn't used to do. Then again, a few years ago, she'd still had her Star of David to keep her hands busy while she read.

Tim sighs and wonders what he can do to help her get a new one when he gets a phone call.

"Agent McGee, this is Susan down at the Anacostia Post Office. We have a package that's been delivered to us and it's requiring your signature sir."

Tim looks up at Gibbs who just nods at the unasked question.

"I can be right there. Do you need any particular type of I.D.?"

"A driver's license will suffice sir and thank you."

Tim frowns and looks at Gibbs who just raises an eloquent silver eyebrow.

"Go find out what it is and get back here, McGee. Your report's almost done and I trust you to finish it before we leave tonight."

"Yes, Boss, thanks."

Gibbs shakes his head and lets his own thoughts wander. He too has noticed the absence of Ziva's necklace and has been thinking about how to get her a new one without raising suspicions. He doesn't subscribe to office gossip and isn't about to let his newest "probie" be subjected to any either. Still he had half expected one of his junior agents to be man enough to get her a new necklace.

Gibbs gives himself a small smack as he realizes that to do so could incite rule #12. Considering that he's fairly certain that Tony and Ziva broke that particular rule at least once, he still wonders why the younger men haven't done anything.

Tony doesn't want to wonder, he knows that if he dares to give Ziva anything more than a hug, both of them could be in jeopardy of breaking rule 12…and probably more. For once the suave sophisticated debonair Italian is backing away. Then again, after the Rivkin incident and then Somalia, Tony's not sure Ziva will want to trust a man again.

Tim borrows one of the Dodges and is soon at the post office where he shows his driver's license to the same woman he'd just finished talking to.

"I'm not sure exactly why you are receiving this so late Agent McGee. It's like one of those time capsule things. We were told to hold onto this for exactly five years and then call you at NCIS to pick it up."

"Really? You don't happen to have a picture of the person who left it for me do you?"

"No sir, but he did leave a letter for you too."

"He did?"

"His request was that you not read it at work, but if you wanted, one of us could wait outside this room while you at least read your letter."

Tim nods in agreement to that and slips on a pair of gloves. After what had happened to Tony and the senior agent's bout of pneumonic plague, Tim didn't want to take any chances with his own health. As he starts to read, Tim is doubly glad he's wearing gloves. It gives him a reason for sweaty palms.

"_Dear Timothy,_

_Oh don't worry old chap this isn't about you or me this time. It's not even about my dearest Caitlyn. This is about the one thing you and I have in common: our sisters. We both love our sisters yet I fear for my sister's life simply due to what our father has done to our family. What kind of monster creates more monsters? _

_You obviously never had that kind of monster in your life. I could see it in your eyes whenever I had you in my scope. Yes, I watched you Timothy McGee. I wanted to know if I could trust you with the one thing dearer to me than my own life: the life of my sister, Ziva. _

_I can see your green eyes widening even now, Tim…may I call you Tim? Ziva may have been my handler but I am still her brother. I know that father called her in to kill me; to get to Gibbs and through him get to the rest of you. I also know that my sister will succeed; at least in killing me. _

_If this is true and I am indeed dead, as I must be if you are reading this, then I ask you only one thing; give this Star of David to Ziva for me. It is a twin to the one she wears or possibly by now wore around her neck. We were all given one by our mother. This one however belonged to our little sister; she has told you of Talia? I managed to keep this from our father all these years and intended to give it to Ziva myself, should either of us manage to escape from the man known as Eli David. _

_Please Tim, as one loving brother to another; give this Star to my sister. She does not need to know how I obtained it; just that I wanted to give it to her on my death. I know, it has been many years since then, but I needed to make sure that no one could trace it to either of our sisters. _

_Thank you, Timothy McGee for loving my sister even if you are just friends at the moment. Ahh, I have managed to surprise you once again. She needs a man of your quiet strength to support her; please do not let me down. _

_Ari Haswari_

Tim shakes the small envelope and finds a sparkling Star of David necklace in almost pristine condition. He swallows hard and opens the other envelope. He can't read what it says, but he can make out Ziva's name. He gently inserts the necklace inside the card and closes the envelope before sticking the card back inside the letter. He then knocks on the door letting the attending postal worker know that he's coming out.

Gibbs car is still in the parking lot and Tim smiles knowing that he's going to have to make up for some lost time if Gibbs has sent the rest of the team home already. He settles in at his desk and immediately notices that he's not the only one there. So it seems is Ziva.

She's still sitting in her chair and playing with her hair. Tim surreptitiously pulls the card out and walks over to her. She looks up at him in surprise when he hands her the card with its precious contents.

"What is this for McGee?"

"Read it, I think it should be self-explanatory."

Tim wanders back to his desk and tries to lose himself back in his report and almost succeeds when he hears the small hiccup of a sob. He glances over at Ziva who is unaware of the tears running down her cheeks as she reads the card and holds the necklace. Tim finishes his report, all he'd needed to do was print it out anyway, and kneels down beside her chair, slowly turning her to face him.

"Ziva?"

A soft body hurls itself into his arms as she finally lets go of the emotions she's been keeping inside since they'd returned with her from Somalia. Tim lets her cry knowing that she needs the release. Several minutes later, when her breathing starts to even out, he gently pulls back and hands her his handkerchief.

She dries her eyes and blows her nose and he offers to drive her home. She nods and thanks him. As they walk out of the office, neither pay attention to the silver haired man on the staircase. Gibbs walks over to his desk where an opened letter sits, and he smiles as he realizes that Tim has just told him what he'd been thinking.

Ziva David will have her Star of David; not from Gibbs or Ducky or any of his agents. No, she'll have gotten it from the one person she needed it from the most; that loving brother she'd known as a child that hadn't completely been destroyed…just lost somewhere along the way.

A/N: This was written for the Ziva's Star Challenge ...Don't shoot the kitty cat, Ari needed his tail/tale told too...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you:

This is just to let all my awesome readers/reviewers know that A Brother's Gift

WON the Ziva's Star Challenge ^_^

That's a win not just for me but for all of you as well, because you're the ones that keep me writing … so a personal thank you to the following for the reviews:

whatweareafraidof

smilingT12

starjems88

alix33

AthosionWarrior

Skylar747

Lost in AZ

shana elmsford

pirate-princess1

IMSLES

SpeicalAgentCrissyT

The following also made it a favorite:

AthosionWarrior

Brooklyn Maxwell

Dangel110

Fritzc77

LPs Mum

pirate-princess1

siltrana

SpeicalAgentCrissyT

tinkrbell225

And thanks to

DS2010

for putting the story on alert

Once again thank you to everyone who read and reviewed A Brother's Gift...YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME^_^


End file.
